Temptation
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: When Erin got asked to her bosses office, she had thought that she would be facing the hellish rage of Levi for being troublesome at work. This was not what she had expected to happen at all. Ereri Genderbend, EreJean, Yuri/Lesbian, Female LevixFemale Eren, Female ErenxJean, *Oneshot*, Lemon (No smut), One sided Ereri, Modern A/U, Minor LeviHan


**I feel like whenever Ereri and EreJean are involved in the same fic, its always Jean being abusive or an asshole. Neither of these things he actually is.**

 **So I wrote a fic based on them with a bit more fluff and feels in the story**

 **A few laughs and a lot of awe's**

 **please follow, favourite and review**

Erin felt her heart racing and her mind turn blank, thinking of how the hell she was going to get out of this situation. As well as how the hell she managed to get herself into it in the first place. Her face redder than her adopted sisters scarf. Unable to even whimper and only make out a stammer. At an utter loss for words at how things had gone from a visit to the situation she was in now.

How was it even when she tried to avoid trouble she always seemed to find herself in it? She tried to be more cautious yet she seemed to unintentionally find herself in it. Maybe before hand she should ask some questions in order to understand the situation better and know what to expect. At least when it came to work anyway, could save a lot of hassle.

Her boss Levi had undone her long straight black hair from its hair-clip, so it flowed down her shoulders like a black curtain. Reaching her elbows, falling down her shoulders like pure silk. Having removed her work jacket and tossed it onto a nearby sofa, her shirt undone and flashing her torso and underwear. A very alluring and seductive appearance that many of the other workers would kill to see.

There wasn't one person in the office that didn't admire or have a crush on Levi, she wasn't the boss for no reason after all. Though there had been rumours of her having been engaged to some scientist named Hanji she never talked about it. Given she was from a wealthy family it was most likely either an arranged marriage or purely business based.

She was currently looming over Erin, pressing her against the desk. Pinning her hands either side of the younger female so she could not get away. Staring her down with hungry, predatory eyes. The kind of eyes that a wolf gave a rabbit before it devoured it, which was clear that was the intentions of Levi. Having called her here for this from the very beginning.

Erin was still a newbie at the office, having not worked here for very long. Her period of time of experience being a year so far, having applied for the job and employed after she had turned 18; now being 19 years old. Everyone in the office could admit she was a hard worker, having a lot of motivation and stamina. Eager to please and get the job done, but often made a few thoughtless mistakes.

Having a tendency to be short tempered but obedient. Often getting annoyed when her older peers would tease her but would never lash out. Simply voice how she did not appreciate being teased. Though outside of work she was known to be loudmouthed and a troublemaker, she had a good heart deep down and protected her friends fiercely.

Meanwhile, Erin was running through every possible reason for what was going on. She had originally believed that she had been called to her boss's office to be punished for any kind of work related problem. Expecting her boss to confront her about some kind of mistake and make sure it never happened again. Instead she was in the middle of this situation, being seduced by her much older boss.

"Um… Miss Ackerman, w… why did you ask me to come here?" she asked in an awkward babble. It was well known around the office that she had a boyfriend named Jean. The two of them had been dating since middle school and were rather happy together. She had never really been into women, only men. So she couldn't account for having ever led Levi on.

She tended to mind her own business and try to stay out of people's way, at least avoiding situations that could risk her employment. She knew this wasn't a game and if she messed up it would risk her position here. So she took strength and tried to behave herself, maybe her mother would be proud of her from where she was if so. God knows she couldn't afford to lose this job.

While at work she had sensed Levi staring at her a lot, often giving her shivers when she felt Levi's eyes in her back. However, until now she had never been able to figure out why and simply suspected the worst. She deeply admired and looked up to Levi as a colleague and her boss but carried no feelings for her whatsoever. Which was why she was so confused as to what her boss was doing all of a sudden.

Levi frowned at her, an expression of frustration on her face. Sighing heavily under her breath "Isn't that obvious Yeager? To punish you" she replied bluntly. Maybe after this she would start acting accordingly. Though she was interested to see what kind of expressions and sounds she was capable of bringing out of the younger female. Given how hot headed she was known for being.

Erin panicked, what kind of punishment involved trying to sleep with someone? I mean she had heard rumours that Levi was known for being somewhat perverted shown by her humour. But she was not into that sort of thing. "What about overtime?" she replied abruptly. Usually being forced to work a longer shift with more work was usually given.

Levi clicked her teeth, why was she overthinking things and not just accepting what was happening? "Jesus Yeager, don't you want to get fucked?" she snapped impatiently. She sure talked an awful lot. Maybe she should have shut her up before she could start talking, she was really killing the mood here and it was getting on her nerves. Maybe she should start giving her the name motormouth.

Erin blushed, her cheeks flushing even redder than before. Wondering where this was coming from. She didn't recall giving off any signals to Levi that she was interested in her whatsoever. She then felt Levi place her hand on her inner thigh, caressing her skin and pushing up her skirt. Though she was not against experimenting with another woman, now was not the time.

She had a boyfriend, she was very happy with him and loved him. She wasn't into women thus this situation was even more awkward. To Levi this must have felt so normal but to her it just felt strange. The feeling of another woman touching her and trying to be intimate, it didn't feel right. If it wasn't Jean then it just felt wrong to her. Love and sex went hand in hand right?

Levi blinked, watching Erin's reactions silently. Wondering if she was a virgin, it would explain why she was so panicked. But then there was a first time for everything "Don't worry, it won't hurt" she replied casually. She had never been one for long nails and kept them trimmed. Liking to keep them clean. So Erin could at least relax about that part.

Erin stiffened, her mind going blank and pushing Levi off her body. She quickly got to her feet and moving away from the desk. Grabbing her uniform from a nearby chair. "S… Sorry ma'am. I have a boyfriend, I love him a lot and I don't want to cheat on him. If you want to punish me, please do so appropriately" she abruptly replied. She couldn't do this, she couldn't let this happen.

Now that the shock was wearing off she could allow herself to think clearly again. She would hate herself if she slept with anyone else. She had been in a committed relationship since high school. Sure, Jean wasn't perfect and a pain in the ass, but he was her rock. She was a serial monogamist, and nothing would change that.

Levi blinked in surprise, leaning against her desk thoughtfully. Surprised to hear this news, having simply assumed that Erin was single. She then sighed heavily under her breath. "I see" she muttered. It was a shame as Erin was one of the cutest girls in the office, but she wouldn't be so cruel as to tear apart a relationship. She did have standards after all and Yeager obviously loved her boyfriend.

Though she herself had never had time for such things, she understood and respected the foundation of a relationship. It was a committed and trusted bond between two people whom cared for one another greatly. She then started to button up her shirt and tidy up her hair, "Very well you may go" she replied sharply. Though she knew Erin was now forbidden fruit, this event would have at least taught her a lesson. She doubted Erin would make any further mistakes any time soon.

Erin then scrambled to leave the room, pulling on her jacket and fixing her skirt. Trying to tidy herself up so nobody would catch on to what had happened. Her face still bright red as the tension in the air started to sink in. God this would be funny to look back on eventually, but for now she was too busy freaking out and trying to wrap her head around it.

As she was about to open the door, Levi stopped her "If you change your mind Yeager, he can watch. Or join in" she teased playfully. Her grayish blue eyes filled with a mischievous amusement. While walking around the office and having visited Erin's desk office enough, she had seen the photo of him more than once. She had to say he was pretty cute. Beautiful hazel eyes and messy ash brown hair with a dark brown undercut.

Eren blushed, opening the door and quickly shutting it behind her. Hurrying out of the office as fast as her legs would carry her. Almost bumping into a few of her co-workers as she did so. Though she knew Jean would laugh about this too, he was as protective over her as she was him. But she didn't doubt he would tease her about the lesbianism just a little.

Levi sighed heavily, it was a shame that Erin was straight due to how cute she was. But her boyfriend was rather cute too from the photo. Maybe she could persuade him into all of them having a little fun. She didn't see any harm with amusing herself by teasing two teenagers after all. It would be a nice distraction.


End file.
